User talk:RogalDorn
Hello ! This page was last edited or modified by (talk) on }} (UTC). hey that Rogalbuddy it seems that i have another question :P. its the fact that if you know any rp'ers that you know. i'll tell you why later Chao101 (talk • ) 13:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :wub: :wub: Thanks! ~ [[User:Nascar8FanGA|''' Nascar8FanGA ]] talk nation 22:32, Monday, 7 January 2013 (ET)' : :wub: Rogal talk 00:56,1/10/2013 (UTC) Vandal User:76.6.215.27 has been vandalizing http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Before_Dishonor and http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/United_Coalition_of_Nations Namayan--Namayan (talk • ) 09:57, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Namayan, I blocked the vandal for a day for vandalizing and protected the DB4D page for 2 weeks so only and above can edit it. Rogal talk 17:06,2/2/2013 (UTC) delete request I am requesting that all information for the account tadaram.maradas be totally removes from the CN Wiki website. That means totally deleted. I will check back with you within 5 business days. thank you. :If I delete it any admin can restore it so it wouldn't be permanent. You'll have to get with wikia staff through to have them remove the content and their revision history. Rogal talk 17:54,2/18/2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about my signature braking here, I edit other wikis, you see, which I work the coding on. Thanks, I thought you might not be allowed to make an account on tournament because it says 1) You are not allowed to make more than one account on "CyberNations" and also 2) Impersonating a Standard CyberNations member may lead to a ban from cybernations. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk GPA ' 17:47, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, as far as the sig thing, no worries. just copy over your user:happy65/SignatureHappy from the other wiki and make it here and you're all good. :) For the rules, you're allowed to have 1 TE nation and 1 SE nation though so no worries. Cheers, Rogal talk 17:48,2/18/2013 (UTC) ::Do you have a Standard and Tournament edition nation? I saw your standard nation in that japanese alliance. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk GPA ' 17:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I did have a TE nation but TE isn't really for me, I didn't enjoy it. If you're in GPA they have that cool War Doves alliance in TE if I recall correctly. I think Dragonshy and Kurdanak are involved with that. Rogal talk 17:56,2/18/2013 (UTC) It says I cannot use any Cybernation standard name... ' Happy65 ' ' Talk GPA ' 18:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Just make a new one, thats what I did. Rogal talk 18:09,2/18/2013 (UTC) Hiya Hiya again. I'm going to be editing here, I like this wiki alot. Now I joined Tournament Edition, I have gathered lots of information, it seems the Tournament Edition alliance pages are quite bad here, and most of the Top 10# alliances on TE don't have pages, so I'll be clearing it up. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk GPA ' 20:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) '''Cleanup' What is Kosta klifov and Kosta Klifov. Happy65 Talk GPA ' 20:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I have no idea what that/those are. I would just redirect one to the other personally. I haven't worked on any of the TE alliance pages, most of my contributions were keeping treaties updated, adding pages for CN players, updating/expanding alliance pages and other random miscellaneous projects. Cheers, Rogal talk 20:52,2/19/2013 (UTC) ::To me, it looks like extremely bad grammar pages. ' Happy65 Talk GPA ' 06:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, that too lol. :p Rogal talk 07:06,2/20/2013 (UTC) ::::Someone declared war on me in tournament, that's it! I'm sending my nuclear weapons in. ' Happy65 Talk GPA ' 07:27, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Best of luck! Kick some ass. Rogal talk 01:43,2/21/2013 (UTC) Protection Treaty I would like to put on the table a protection treaty down on the table for both of our Standard Edition nations: 1) The two nations owned by the Wikia users, RogalDorn and Happy65 will not declare war on each other. 2) Every 20 days, if there is an ongoing war to do with one of the nations, the other nation in the agreement shall give 50 soldiers. ' Happy65 Talk GPA ' 15:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Surely, 50 soldiers isn't a whole lot though. How about if you get into trouble I'll send you 3mil and 2,000 soldiers every 10 days for as long as you need it. :) Rogal talk 01:43,2/21/2013 (UTC) Don't have that money, unfortunately I like deals to be fair for both sides. :( ' Happy65 Talk WTF ' 08:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I just meant that in the event you need help I'd send it to you. 50 soldiers isn't much to me when I lose tens of thousands in just one battle. I appreciate the offer though. :) Rogal talk 10:16,2/21/2013 (UTC) Well, I will give you 10-5000 soldiers every war, if you give me 1-3M when I am in war. ' Happy65 Talk GPA ' 11:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I am now in anarchy thanks to a alliance that I am thinking about declaration of war against. ' Happy65 Talk NAO ' 16:23, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Political Stance Just wondering what your (message headline) is. ' Happy65 Talk WTF ' 18:17, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Roggggal Wb. Why did you leave CN? ' Happy65 Talk NAO ' 07:59, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :RL seriously bit me in the ass this winter :3. Rogal talk 07:14,5/1/2013 (UTC) biased articles Hello RogalDorn, could I ask your evaluation of these 2 pages and to make a statement on the most biased? Thanks. *The Minute Raids *The 5 Minute War --The Nuke371 (talk • ) 05:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :I have been so out of it since my last nation deleted in february (i think?) But I'll take a look at these when I get some free time. I assume you meant to just link me to the articles themselves and not those exact diffs. Rogal talk 07:14,5/1/2013 (UTC) question Hey Rogal, Was just wondering if there's any way to download wikipage as a pdf file? CloudSpirit (talk • ) 11:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't believe you can download it as a PDF no. :/ sorry Rogal talk 07:14,5/1/2013 (UTC) Rawr Lookie what I made for absolutely no reason at 7am! infobox|diff=481538&oldid=453547}} Bam. It should look decent on all the pages that use it, see Prototype for example. Could still be improved - notably removing the space reserved for the div, and also I could probably format it on two lines for long names, and it probably is horrifically broken for anyone whose display is different from mine, but it's cool anyway :P. Whaddaya think? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 06:58, Thursday, 2 May 2013 ( ) :Haha, that's a nifty idea! Although for alliance's with longer names like Anti-Alliance Defense Network of Independent Nations, as an example, it doesn't really work. Medium-sized names too for that matter :( (example: Obsidian Entente). What about making the graphic itself wider? Rogal talk 11:50,5/2/2013 (UTC) ::I think the graphic is already plenty wide, this is just for fun and shouldn't really affect the template too much. I could make a separate display parameter for the longer ones I suppose, so we could use an acronym or something. Also, for people using the default layout, there can be problems with the offset when the name or link take up more than one line. Could fix that by putting the template before the alliance infobox; I think it's supposed to be there anyway. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:42, Thursday, 2 May 2013 ( ) Re:Justin! Heh heh, sorry for the late reply, I've been doing great Rogal. I've been busy IRL and on the RP--also got recently into :v How about you? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, how's the CNRP going post dissolution sphere doing these days? I miss seeing you guys around here xD the wiki seemed more lively back then :p :I'm not up to much though, I had an unintended 2 month break from the game so I remade my nation for the time, grr. Rogal talk 18:56,5/8/2013 (UTC) re: Commons question! Message Hello RogalDorn. I'm glad to see you've returned, you were the true influence of the CyberNations Wiki and you were needed here. I'm probably going to get rid of my alliance, it's useless and does not do much at all and it is incredibly hard to get any strength on CN with it. I will resume my editing on this wiki for now, however there's massive projects I need to work on otherwise and I won't have time for CyberNations soon. I wouldn't consider myself that good at CyberNations so I have a question to ask you, should I leave my alliance for the New Polar Order? I'm not sure myself, I would personally jump in straight away for that option, but I guess I could be classed as quite a n00b to the game. Edit: As a former New Pacific Order member, I think I have figured out what your reply will be. Happy65 Talk NAO ' 18:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) template:flag hi there, could you add SLAP's flag to the template? Thanks, Louis Balfour (talk • ) 14:44, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :I was free, so I did it: . Michael von Preußen | talk ::Danke! RogalDorn 02:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia Template Previews So I was editing a template on Wikipedia today and noticed that it now gave the ability to preview not only the template you're editing, but also any other page, to see what that page will look like with the edits to the template you're making. Dunno if I'm late to the party or not, but I found this exceptionally useful, and thought I'd leave you a note about it. :3 Michael von Preußen | talk :O.o I hadn't noticed that. I think the last time I edited a template over there was one I made... wikipedia:Template:unit awards table. RogalDorn 02:28, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds extremely useful. There are probably a lot of Wikipedia features and gadgets we should port to Wikia. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 03:12, Friday, 6 September 2013 ( ) ::Interesting, I noticed this today and thought of our little convo here. :) RogalDorn 05:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Now we need to get this extension in place over here. :P Michael von Preußen | talk Hatnote Oooh, I like that idea! Provides some nice revision control! Michael von Preußen | talk : Although I notice for some reason it's not showing up for me when I load the page at an anchor, like at Hatnote. Michael von Preußen | talk ::I would've loved to used but that outputs time in a format like this which is discernable but not easily as say "2013 October 10, 05:08:24 " is... If that magic word had a better output I would've made the hatnote say "Hello blah! This page was last edited or modified by Michael von Preußen (talk) on . ::As far as that anchor bug goes idk, that's weird. Initially I thought it would be a cache problem but I purged the page and still nothing. :( Interestingly enough User_talk:RogalDorn#top still works. RogalDorn 05:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::How about }}— }}—or some other variant of #time? Michael von Preußen | talk Brilliant! I've never played with the time parser before today really. I like this format for the revision timestamp... * }} (UTC) * }} (UTC). Huzzah! — RogalDorn 05:33, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :So is totally broken, heh. Noticed that on my talk page yesterday but thought it was my browser or something. Also, doing some poking around. Turns out that going to a new anchor doesn't remove the hatnote, it just... mysteriously hides it behind the element that contains the 'Leave message/edit' button. I'm going to keep prodding and see if I can't figure out the cause of the error. Michael von Preußen | talk ::Yeah I wonder why it's broken, it still works perfectly fine on WP. Hrmm, just an idea but could it be our custom css that hide it? — RogalDorn 05:43, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Perhaps, but I don't think so. I'm still poking, but it turns out, without the hatnote, the top of the orange table gets hidden. Never noticed it because generally, when you hit to an anchor, you don't look back at the top of the page again. I think there might be JavaScript moving the page up for some unfathomable reason, but I'm not totally sure of the actual mechanism yet. Michael von Preußen | talk ::::The line becomes in line with the leave a message button, which I don't think should make it invisible. I'd be inclined to blame the unclosed tags and improper nesting in the table, though some JS thing is possible. Still a weird phenomenon :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 06:57, Thursday, 10 October 2013 ( ) :::::Well, I knew it had something to do with the actual layout, because it doesn't happen on history pages. But you're right: that div doesn't have a white background, as I'd thought, so it couldn't be that hiding it. That led me to look at the inner article div itself, #WikiaArticle. Examining that, I see the main Oasis stylesheet, oasis.scss, gives it an overflow value of hidden (the same attribute that's supposed to be keeping in line <_<). This is preventing the top part from showing up when... something raises the content of #WikiaArticle within the element itself. Still working on that something, though. <_< Michael von Preußen | talk :::::Problem is definitely User:RogalDorn/r, which for some strange reason, only appears when you click the anchors, and otherwise doesn't. Is that intentional? Anyway, removing it stops the page from jumping up. Michael von Preußen | talk